10 Things I Hate About You
by danaisawesome
Summary: It Was just a typical Arguement but it turned out to be much more DxL


So this is my first fanfic.So you can flame if you want but I'd prefer is you didn't

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or 10 things I hate about you or Fall Out Boy if I did I be filthy stinking rich

_Italics are thoughts_

Dana's writing

* * *

"But why? " Logan asked the curly brown haired girl who had just finished yelling about how she hated him. "Because you're a stupid jerk who thinks he is better than everyone" Dana screamed at Logan. "I want a Better excuse than that." He told her "Fine I'll give you ten good reasons!" "When?" "Tomorrow on your desk!" "GOOD!!" Logan yelled. Dana throwed the basketball at him and walked away.

"Dude, why do you guys have to fight so much?" Chase asked. "Yeah man, the constant fighting is getting kind of old." Michael stated. "I don't know it's just like a habit" Logan told the two "well sorry dude but some habits need to be broken." Michael told him." Mike me breaking the habit of arguing with Dana is like me telling you to break the habit of eating potato chips, It just can't be done. ""True "Michael said. "Yeah and I really would like to see the reasons Dana hates you "chase said.

Room 101

"Hey day what's up" "Logan being an arrogant asshole again "Dana told Lola "harsh much "Nicole said "It's not harsh it's true ""he wants me to give him 10 reasons why I hate him." She informed them sitting down at her laptop and plugging her head phones." Alright "Lola said "me and nikki are going to meet Zo, Chase, and mike at Sushi rocs. "Bye"Dana said as she started listening to fall out boys Dance Dance and started typing.

Tomorrow morning in class

Logan's P.O.V.

As I walked into class I spotted a piece of paper on my desk. It was folded in thirds and read Logan on the side of it. I sat down as dana gave me evil smirk. I opened the paper and there it were ten reasons why she hated me

I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you Obsess over your hair.

I hate the way you play basketball.

I hate it when you stare.

I hate your big dumb coocky smile, and the way you read my mind.

I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme.

I hate the way you're always right.

I hate it when you lie.

I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry.

I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you don't call. 10. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.

The last one confused me a little I think it means she likes me then I noticed two people reading over my shoulder.

Normal P.O.V

"Dude I think she likes you "Michael said "yeah man" chase said. I opened my mouth to say something but the bell for class to begin rang.

Dana's P.O.V.

Damit I knew I shouldn't of wrote that last one but oh well worst comes to worst he never ever talks to me again but we've never had an actual conversation so nothing new. Just as Logan opens his mouth to say something the bell rang thank god Saved by the bell.

After class

Normal P.O.V.

"Dana can I talk to you for a minute?" Logan asked "first of all your already talking to me, Second of all your all only if it is a minute, "third of if its about the note yes I like no scratch that I danger Cruz LOVE the Logan Resse "She said using air quotes. Then Logan did the unthinkable he kissed Dana right then and there in the Hall in front of about 50 people

_Dana's P.O.V._

_HOLLY CRAP Logan Reese is kissing me well he was right about one thing he is a good kisser I wonder what would happen if I kiss back might as well find out._

Logan's P.O.V.

_OH SHIT I'm kissing Dana "danger" Cruz and she's kissing me back_

Normal P.O.V.

"OH "Said Michael "MY" Chase said "GOD" Nicole, Zoey, and Lola Said at the same time loud enough to break Logan and Dana apart

" So what does that mean" Dana asked Logan " What do think " he said grabbing her hand "I love you Dana" " I'll Pick you Up at 7:00"Logan said "yeah just Me and you " she told him "But i Get to pick the movie"Dana said "Who Said We Were Going to A move and What are we seeing ?" "I Did And we are seeing 10 Things I Hate About You, its about a girl hates this boy but she really likes him and writes down 10 Reasons why she dosnt". "Id Like That" He Said. "I Know" Dana replied "See Ya latter Princess" he said turnig "Later Pretttyboy" she said turning to their other friends then she turned around again. " Oh and Logan "Dana said as the boy turned around "I Don't Hate you And I can't think of Ten reasons why I would " then she turned around and went to class.

* * *

Yeah I'm finally finished no wonder so many stories aren't uploaded talk about writers block Please review 


End file.
